The present invention relates to apparatus for imprinting single documents with various printed information. An example of this type of apparatus is a check imprinter that can endorse and otherwise imprint a check with a variety of information (e.g., endorsor, amount, date, etc.). Apparatus of this type must be relatively inexpensive and simple and rapid to operate in order to be well received in the market place.
In view of the foregoing discussion, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described that is both relatively inexpensive, and is convenient to operate.